2b2t Anarchy Server Wiki History (200th Page Special)
The 2b2t Anarchy Server wiki is a community project on 2b that is open to the entire public in order to preserve written history of the server. The wiki currently has reached over 10000 views, and has a total of 200 articles as of May, 14, 2017 History The Old Wiki The 2B2T Wikia was founded on July 2nd, 2016, during the Rusher War. It was originally founded by DoctorRobotix (Most likely a Rusher due to the wiki's navigator that calls groups' "Clans") who abandoned the wiki very early on in its history. He was the only admin on the wiki and so the wiki was highly susceptible to vandals/griefers (Mainly Jeding and TimMcNukepants) and shitposting when he left. However, some players did add history and relevant pages which was buried under the mess of the shitposts (some were TheSnowArmy, Toz76, StealthBlaster, Jared2013, Ppxje, and _Henry). Dark_Annihilator's First Edits On November 17th, 2016, Dark_Annihilator came on the original 2b2t wiki and began to edit. After experiencing the events of the Rusher War, Dark decided to write down most of the things that happened during the War. After this, he became so intrigued by 2b's history that he began to watch several videos, read old reddit posts, and gain knowledge from various other sources that all pertained to 2b2t. He added several necessary pages and deleted content from shitposts (could not delete pages as that is only an admin command). He contributed to the wiki just about everyday. Eventually, a small population of players began to make small contributions here and there and began to view the wiki. These players included (but not limited to) JPLanley, Niftyrobo, MasicoreLord, Coltsnid, Stlavs, Memerxdddddmemer1337, MemeCynic (HappySeniorMan), kekkekkek1, PepsiLord420, Pupperoni (DemonElite119), and a few others. Griefers and shitposters continued to do their thing but the population kept deleting whatever they made. Nifty came up with the idea to create the 2b2t Anarchy Server wiki in order to have more control over vandalism and shitposting. He eventually founded it on December 21st, 2016. A New Wiki Dark, Nifty, and Masicore began to transfer all the pages from the old wiki to the new one. During this, a few pages were added and Masicore placed several notifications and banners around the old wiki in order for the older editors to see and come to the new one. Overtime, new players began to come to wiki and the more people viewed the wiki, the more people began to edit and bring others which brought a decent amount of players to the wiki everyday. From here, the rest is history and on May 14th, the wiki achieved its 200th page. It has relatively been the same and plenty of people contribute, whether it be small tweaks here and there or pages with full history. Nevertheless, the 2b2t wiki has become a decently sized community project and continues to be a hub for 2b's vast history. During August of 2017, Jared2013 asked to help the wiki through a reddit post. Niftyrobo had been ashamed of the wiki and so promoted Jared to bureaucrat (god status) to wreak havoc on the wiki. Jared imposed a tyrannical rule over the wiki with him giving strict orders not to make pages that he deemed to be stupid (which was 90% of everything) or get instantly banned. Eventually, the majority of the community of the wiki began to complain about Jared's bias bullshit against anything to do with newfags. A vote was made to demote Nifty and Jared but was soon deleted by Jared. In an autismal outburst and fit of rage, Jared got some of his Spawn Mason buddies and trashed the wiki. However, help was asked from Fandom Staff and they reverted everything that Jared made and blocked him, his buddies, and Niftyrobo, leaving Dark_Annihilator ownership of the wiki. Category:2b2t